The Boy Love Chronicles
by Sketchy D
Summary: 100 themes for yaoi, shonen ai parings of Naruto. Don't read if you don't like. Chapter One: Plane Rides


_A/N: This is my first time writing yaoi/ shonen ai_ _so go easy on me._ _This is the first of 100 Boy Love Themes. Any requests can be submitted by_ _review or private message._

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Naruto**

_**Also if you don't like yaoi/ shonen ai (BoyxBoy) don't bother reviewing, it's pointless to both myself and you.**_

Pairing(s): SasuNaru, NejiGaa (but nothing happens, sry)

Boy Love Chronicles: Chapter One: #23: Plane Rides

_I detest plane rides,_ grumbled a unhappy Uchiha. He placed his carry-on in one of the trays and moved through the metal detector. Then collecting all his belongings he walked at a leisurely pace towards his gate.

_Nothing interesting ever happens on those long international flights. Ten freakin' hours to Japan, wonderful._ Sasuke closed his eyes when he sat down on one of the hard, orange, plastic seats at his terminal. _And to make matters worse anything that can go wrong will. And as always there's screaming babies, new couples banging each other in the horribly small bathroom and fat guys that snore the entire trip. At least Itachi was nice enough this time to get me a first class seat, not like he couldn't afford it to begin with, the bastard._

"Flight 102, is now boarding for Hiroshima, Japan. Flight 102 is now boarding. Would all ticket holders of rows A1-A12 please make their way to the front desk ," said one of the flight attendants.

Sasuke heaved his backpack on and made his way in the line of waiting people. When he got up to the front of the line he gave the lady his ticket and waited impatiently for her to finish. When he looked at her again she was frowning at the computer screen. "What?" Sasuke said a little harsher that he wanted to.

"There is no record of your first class ticket, it says here you're in coach-."

"But the printed ticket is right in your hand! How can I not be in first class?" fumed the now more than pissed off Uchiha.

"Sir," said the scared flight attendant, "I'm sorry but it says right here that you cashed in you're paper first class ticket for an e-ticket in coach on the night of the twenty-third. And first class is totally booked."

"Twenty-third? Itachi gave me the ticket on the twentieth... Itachi you fucking bastard!" His brother had changed his ticket from first class to coach. Unknown to Sasuke he actually had a reason... Recollecting himself, because Uchiha's never get angry in public, he said through gritted teeth, "Alright, I'll stay in coach. But just so you know," he said grabbing his ticket from the girl, "I am very, very, unhappy about it."

Sasuke boarded the plane as one of the first non-first class passengers and got himself settled in the aisle seat. He watched people board and put there things in the above cabinets. He saw people walk past him, happy no one had yet sat with him.

But as he said, everything that can go wrong, will.

The plane suddenly irrupted with laughter and screaming, and through the curtain that separated first and coach came nine very loud but very different boys.

The first, obviously the leader of the gang, a blonde haired boy with bright, laughing blue eyes. He had on simple black shirt with an orange jacket over it and a pair of jeans that looked a little tight on him. His cheeks had drawn-on whiskers, a joke, no doubt that his friends had played on him.

The boy the blonde boy had in a head lock had a hood on that fell off to reveal spiky brown hair and red face paint, he was trying in vain to get the blonde off of him.

The next two walked in whispering to each other quietly. The shorter of the two had blood red hair and vibrant green eyes that were rimmed with a thick coat of black eyeshadow. His eyes kept sweeping around the room, sending a death glare to anyone who looked his way. The boy he had been talking to had long black hair down to his lower back and violet-white eyes. His forehead was covered by a black cloth.

The boy who followed after them punched the red head in the back of the head before pushing him into the seat right behind Sasuke's. He had on purple face paint and wore all black, his backpack looked big enough to hold a person.

A boy in a forest green spandex jumpsuit with bowl-cut haircut bounced and ran his way into the seat in front of Sasuke. The next guy walked down the aisle to his seat across from Sasuke with a very bored look on his face. His hair was sticking out a few inches from his head in ponytail, he only made a lifelike move when a huge, fiery orange haired boy boarded the plane. The last of the boys had on glasses and what looked like a coat that covered most of his body.

Sasuke slumped in his seat, _What the hell is this? The circus? They all look like freaks! _He up righted himself as the blonde boy moved closer to where he was seated. _No, fuck no. _

"Yo, dude, can you move? This is my seat." He stated releasing the brown haired boy from his head lock. Sasuke glared at him before he moved out into the aisle and stood to the side as the blonde put his backpack in the overhead and sat down.

"He's hot," Sasuke heard a whisper behind him, his head whipped around so fast that it hurt, but there sat two boys that both had equally pissed-off-at-the-world looks on their faces. Sasuke glared at them before turning around again. But then he heard, "Naruto's gonna have fun." Sasuke turned around this time ready to deck whoever said that but all he got from the long haired boy was a quirked eyebrow.

Growling and clenching his fists so tightly at his sides that he swore his nails must have drawn blood he sat back down next to the blonde boy.

"Sup?" said the blonde extending his hand to the dark haired boy, "I'm Naruto."

"Oh, hi! I could care less," snapped the Uchiha. The blonde frowned for a minute before smiling again. _What an annoying smile..._

"That's Neji and the guy with red hair who wants to kill you is Gaara," Naruto said introducing his friends that were sitting behind him as though this was normal. Those were the same two that had been whispering about Sasuke earlier. "Those two," he said smacking the brown and black haired boys over head, "are Kiba and Rock Lee."

"Rock Lee? What kind of name is that?" Sasuke asked without realizing he sounded half-interested in what the blonde was saying. Sasuke hopped no one had heard him, but he'd been having a terrible day so far, so why not?

"One of YOUTH!!!!" screamed Rock Lee, almost jumping over his seat. "And what is you're name mister I'm-so-special?"

Sasuke glared at him before saying, with his head held high, "Uchiha Sasuke."

The three boys exchanged glances before Naruto laughed and punched Lee in the face. He rubbed the back of his neck before leaning across Sasuke, totally in his personal bubble, to throw something at the sleeping ponytail boy.

"Huh? Wha? Naruto, you teme. I was sleeping, you're so troublesome," he grunted as he woke up, muttering curses under his breath.

"Sunshine over there is Shikamaru and Choji is right next to him," Naruto said, his face mere inches from Sasuke's own, "And...uh..."

Their eyes locked onto each others, deep onyx meeting bright blue, swirling together in harmony until...

"Akamaru!" shouted Kiba suddenly. Naruto flew out of Sasuke's lap and back over into his corner as his friend shot up out of his seat.

"Sir," said a flight attendant that was walking by, "We're about to take off, could you please sit down?"

Kiba's eyes shot up into flames. He growled at the flight attendant but sat down anyway.

_I'm not gay. His eyes they look so... beautiful... No! No they don't! They're normal blue eyes. Tons of people have them. Beautiful, sparkling, deep as the sea- stop!! Dammit! Baka. _Sasuke said to himself. He buckled up his seatbelt and stared at the movie playing on the small screen in front of him. Every now and then he would sneak looks at Naruto who was talking animatedly with Kiba and Rock Lee.

As soon as the plane was in the air and the seat belt sign was turned off Sasuke literally flew into the small plane bathroom. He splashed cold water on his face, trying to rid his mind of images of the blushing blonde. No matter how many times he splashed himself the images wouldn't go away, if anything they only got more vibrant.

Sasuke felt a twinge in his groin. Looking down he saw a rather impressive bulge making itself know from inside his pants. _You've __**got **__to be kidding me!_

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kiba slammed open the over head compartment, waking the once again sleeping Shikamaru. He grabbed his duffle bag, unzipped his large jacket and then unzipped the bag. Out of the bag and into his jacket went a small white puppy. The dog didn't make a sound but nipped at it's owner a little harder than gently before curling onto his lap on the inside of Kiba's jacket.

"So," said Kankuro as he slid into the seat where Sasuke had been, "What's with the new emo eye candy?"

"Shut up Kankuro!" yelled Naruto and then he mumbled under his breath, "Besides he doesn't even seem gay."

"Oh, someone's bitter," mocked Kankuro, Kiba burst out laughing, pointing his finger at the blonde. Neji and Gaara rolled their eyes in time with each other.

"Kankuro! Teme!" shouted Naruto before he knocked out Kiba.

Lee poked the dog lover experimentally, "I think he's dead. Wake up! You are a fountain of YOUTH!!!!"

"Lee?" Kiba asked coming out of unconsciousness.

"Yes, dear friend?"

"Shut up." Kiba said before falling unconscious again. Naruto laughed but felt a chill run down his back. He turned around to find Sasuke glaring at Kankuro murderously.

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto said blushing again, "Oh! This is Gaara's older brother, Kankuro."

Kankuro gave a mock wave before Sasuke still glaring, said, "I don't see the resemblance. Move."

Kankuro raised an eyebrow before he whispered in Naruto's ear, "Ohh, he's demanding, just way you like it."

Sasuke's eye twitched without him realizing it.

"Kankuro!" shouted Naruto again as Sasuke slid back in his seat. He glanced over at the blonde who was blushing ferociously. As soon as Sasuke sat down one of the flight attendants wheeled up a cart of liquids.

"What can I get you boys?"

"Alcohol, anything strong," Sasuke said instantly. Naruto looked at him as though he was out of his mind and when the attendant, blinking repeatedly, asked Naruto what he wanted he said to just give him a glass of hot water.

"Sasuke, do you feel okay?" Naruto asked as he watch Sasuke pour a generous amount of alcohol into one of the plastic plane cups. The Uchiha chugged his first bit of alcohol before replying.

"Of course, I'm alright, I just hate plane rides," Sasuke said handing Naruto his hot water. "What are you going to use that for?"

Naruto smiled devilishly before he fished something out of his backpack. Opening his tray table he set the container on it before going back to searching through his bag.

"Ramen? You're making ramen?" Sasuke asked as if that was the most outrageous thing in the world.Naruto turned around, a seasoning packet in his mouth and a pair of chopsticks in his hands. To Sasuke he looked really... cute.

Sasuke shook his head, looking away from the blonde.

"Naruto loves ramen, his back pack is half full of it," Neji informed lazily from behind them. Sasuke turned around to see the red head curled up into the violet eyed one's chest. Gaara was still glaring at the Uchiha and all Sasuke could do was stare back.

_Are all these people gay?_ "So, Naruto," Sasuke said taking another shot. The blonde looked up from his ramen that he had been shoveling into his mouth, "Why are you going to Hiroshima?"

Naruto stopped slurping up the ramen long enough to answer, "We're all meeting with our new business partner."

Sasuke blinked, "You guys own a business?" _But they're so... immature..._

"Yeah, my father started it with Neji and Gaara's father's. And then as I got older I learned to take over the business and hired Kiba and Lee. Neji got Shikamaru, Choji and Shino to join us and Gaara brought his brother along." Naruto explained quickly, using exaggerated hand signs.

"Shino?"Sasuke asked, trying to soak up all that information. Naruto nodded toward the guy with glasses that was sitting next to Kankuro. Sasuke nodded as if he always knew who he was before finishing off his wine about the same time Naruto finished his ramen.

**Two Hours Later:**

"Do you think this is going to be like "Snakes On A Plane"?" asked a now conscious Kiba as he dealt out cards to everyone who was still awake to play : Naruto (duh!), Sasuke, Shikamaru (surprise, surprise), Kankuro, Gaara, and Neji. _(A/N: don't ask me exactly how there playing cards when their all in separate rows but you know, they're ninja, they can do anything.)_

Sasuke shivered involuntarily, he hated snakes, ever since his older brother introduced him to one of his friends name Orochimaru, and as Fate hates Sasuke they had played "Snakes On A Plane" as the first in-flight movie about an hour and half ago. It took all of his self control to not grab onto Naruto.

"Yeah, Kiba, there are thousands of snakes under us just waiting to kill you," Kankuro said rolling his eyes.

By now, Sasuke had grown accustom to the people around him. He figured he better just go along with Fate and hope he didn't get to fate-happy _(A/N:_ _like trigger happy only worse.)_. He learned to ignore Kankuro's innuendo filled comments and avoid looking at Neji so not to aggravate the seemingly insomniac red head. But then again, Sasuke was on his fourth mini-bottle of champagne. So that could be where his tolerance for other members of the human race was coming from.

"So, Uchiha have any fours?" Naruto asked. Sasuke shook his head.

"Naruto, have any fours?" the Uchiha asked. Naruto let out a sigh and handed over all three cards. Sasuke looked around the group as if to say "did he just fall for that?". He was rewarded with nods from the group. "Shikamaru have any sevens?"

Shikamaru shook his head, "Kankuro any kings?" Kankuro shook his head, "Aww man. What a drag. I'm out, I wanna sleep."

"Sasuke! You teme! You cheated me!" Naruto shouted only to have is mouth covered by the Uchiha's cold hand.

"You just got that now, dobe?" _Dobe? Where had that come from? A pet-name?_

"Don't call me that! What does that even mean?" Naruto whined. He had one of his hands on Sasuke's chest and his other resting on the Uchiha's thigh. He had that odd fiery look in his eyes, like he had as he ate his ramen.

Sasuke looked back and forth from his chest to his leg before Kankuro said, "Okay, kids, games over, let the two have some privacy." He said turning Kiba around in his seat.

Sasuke glared at Kankuro and Naruto was to slow to notice what he said. Gaara dragged Neji into the nearest bathroom stall to get some "privacy" of their own.

"Get offa me!" Sasuke said pushing Naruto away, "Dobe, what did you do that for?"

"What did I do what for asshole?" asked Naruto smugly. Sasuke only huffed and place on his headphones once more returning to the mini-screen in front of him. _Great, a documentary on Amazon Snakes._

**Another two hours later: **_**(A/N: Remember it's ten hour flight)**_

Sasuke felt something warm move around on his chest. He blinked his eyes open only to be blinded by a mass of blonde hair. Naruto had some how managed to snake his arms around Sasuke's waist and use his toned stomach as a pillow. He was now snoring lightly, in a perfect deep sleep. The Uchiha was also vaguely aware of something hard pushing into his leg and something hard bulging out of his pants again. _Shit!_

"He likes you." someone stated. Sasuke whipped his head behind him to see Gaara still fully awake, stroking a sleeping, _wasted_, Neji's hair. Sasuke's eyes widened just a little bit.

"I'm not gay," Sasuke said chin up. Gaara rolled his eyes.

"Sure you're not."

"Shut up Panda Eyes!" hissed Sasuke.

"Duck's Butt Hair. And if you're not gay, then what's that?" Gaara asked stopping his stroking as he pointed to a space in between Naruto and Sasuke. Gaara was pointing at Sasuke's ever-growing erection.

"I was having a dream. And why the fuck are you look at it?" Sasuke asked angrily. The blonde on top of him stirred but didn't wake up.

Gaara pierced his glare at the Uchiha, "I don't deny what I am," he said stroking Neji's hair again.

"I'm not..." the Uchiha started to say before the blonde moved again, rubbing against his erection. Sasuke did his best to stifle a moan. Gaara smirked at this before kissing his lover awake as a drink cart neared.

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered into the sleeping boys ear. He didn't move. "Naruto." Nothing. "Hey! Dobe! Wake up!" He said a little louder.

"Don't call me that!" Naruto shouted, waking half of coach out of a dead sleep. His eyes were level with the Uchiha's now and he was blushing as he realized the situation they were in. He moved his legs trying to get off Sasuke but on resulted in bumping his erection against Sasuke's own. Sasuke let out a low growl. His eyes changed from desolated onyx to fiery crimson-black.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked frozen by his gaze. The Uchiha promptly shut him up by covering the loudmouths lips with his own. Naruto's eyes shot up in shock before he gingerly closed them. Sasuke asked for entrance into his mouth and Naruto granted it by putting his arms behind Sasuke's head, running his hands through his blue-black hair. He pushed Sasuke's mouth harder into his own. He had wanted this _so _bad, almost the whole plane ride.

"Dobe," Sasuke said when they let go long enough for air, "We need to move this to a not-so populated spot."

Naruto glared at him before he wrinkled his nose. "You don't mean," he dropped his voice, "the bathrooms right?"

"Duh. Unless you don't wanna do this..." The Uchiha trailed off knowing full well that he did, the evidence was rubbing against his leg.

Naruto bit his lip weighing the possibilities. Have incredible sex with a god in the bathroom of an airplane or have to deal with the pain of not releasing and not having sex with Sasuke. Hmm... I wonder...

"Let's go teme!" Naruto said shooting off of Sasuke's lap and rushing down to the bathrooms. Sasuke followed at his heels but wasn't too busy to notice Gaara and Neji's matching smirks as he walked with Naruto.

When Sasuke got to his waiting dobe he saw that Naruto was jumping up and down, making small erotica whining noises at the line for the bathrooms. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and dragged him to the front of the line right as the person who had been using it came out.

"We'll just take this," Sasuke said, his tone daring anyone to challenge him. He shoved Naruto into the bathroom before following in himself. Once they were inside they turned on the light and Sasuke made Naruto switch places with him.

He slammed Naruto against the flimsy bathroom door capturing his mouth with his own again. He felt all of Naruto's mouth with his tongue while his hands roamed other places on the blondes body. He moved his one hand up Naruto's shirt and the other to his back to help support him. Sasuke tweaked one of Naruto's erect nipples in between his thumb and index finger.

Sasuke kissed away from his mouth and down his neck making his lover moan. "Sasuke." Naruto whined. Sasuke knew what he wanted.

"Not yet," he said removing both his and Naruto's shirts. He kissed his way down to the waistband of Naruto's pants. Sasuke then grinned evilly up at Naruto before he licked the heated skin and then blew cold air over where he had licked.

"Don't tease," murmured Naruto. He grabbed Sasuke's hair, twirling his finger through it. Sasuke continued his exploration of Naruto as he stood up, capturing his mouth again, at the same time unzipping Naruto's pants letting his full erection stand at attention. Sasuke licked his lips as he undid his pants as well.

"Turn around," Sasuke said making Naruto brace himself on the bathroom sink. He then slipped his hot length into Naruto's firm ass. He then reached around grabbing his lover's erection and began moving in and out of him in rhythm with his pumps. Naruto started to moan again only a lot louder than before. Sasuke began to places kisses on his back, trying to calm him down.

A few more hard thrusts and Sasuke and Naruto had reached their climax at the same time. Naruto came into Sasuke's hand but Sasuke could care less. Naruto then collapsed against Sasuke's bare chest breathing heavily. Sasuke wrapped his arms around his wasted lover's stomach and played with Naruto's belly button with his nimble fingers.

After a few minutes in silence and catching their breath Naruto asked moving away from Sasuke, "Should we leave now?"

Sasuke pulled his naked, sweaty body back onto his own. Whispering suggestively in his ear he said, "You know dobe, this is a ten hour flight, we still have five hours."

"Sasuke!" Naruto groaned as Sasuke started to stroke him.

**Five Hours Later:**

"We will be landing in Hiroshima in twenty minutes. Thank you for riding Japan Airways," announced the Captain.

"Naruto wake up," Sasuke said as he shook Naruto awake.

"Ugh?" Naruto asked. Sasuke gave him a rare smile and kissed him lightly.

"We're landing dobe."

Naruto let the name slide as he tried to wake himself up. He yawned and stretched. Blinking he looked out the window and saw the familiar sight of Hiroshima coming into view.

"Did you guys like the flight?" Kankuro asked winking at the two.

"Can it Kankuro!" Sasuke hissed. Kiba and Kankuro laughed.

"Oh they did, I could hear Naruto in my sleep," Shikamaru said lazily. Naruto's eyes widened.

"Shut up!" yelled the throughly embarrassed blonde.

Sasuke glared at Shikamaru before he whispered something in Naruto's ear that made him blush harder but smile.

**At the Gate: **

The ten tired boys exited the plane all chatting with each other. Sasuke with his one arm around Naruto and Gaara and Neji holding hands behind them. Sasuke spotted his brother in the crowd of waiting people and was about to introduce Naruto to him when...

"Itachi!" screamed Naruto rushing over the older Uchiha. Itachi turned around smiling at the hyper blonde.

"Naruto." He nodded toward him. The others followed their leader. "Shikamaru. Choji. Kiba. Gaara. Lee. Kankuro. Neji. Shino. And my baby brother." Itachi opened his arms to give his brother a mock hug.

"You bastard!" accused the younger Uchiha, "How do you know them?"

"He's your brother?" Naruto asked Itachi. He stepped away from the bickering siblings. "They do look a lot alike. Same temper too." Naruto walked over to Sasuke, half holding him, half restraining him from attacking his brother.

"Sasuke! This is the business partner I was telling you we were here to meet."

Sasuke's eye twitched. Fate hated him. He glared at his older brother.

"I see you've made a friend, Sasuke..." commented Itachi off-handedly.

Sasuke's eyes darted from his older brother to his bouncy, fully awake dobe hanging on his arm. Wheels started to turn in his head. The ticket, Naruto's group, new business partner, _"I see you've made new friend Sasuke"... _His gaze snapped to Itachi who was talking in a low tone to Choji. Itachi meet his gaze, staring him down. _No, it couldn't be. _Sasuke shook his head. As they all walked out of the airport Naruto screamed again, this time dragging his onyx-eyed lover to Itachi's amazingly long stretch limo.

Itachi laughed, _Yes, Sasuke, I am Fate. Remember that._

End.

_A/N: Well that was really fun to write. I hope you enjoyed it, but again first time here people be nice but I do except flames of the writing not the fact that it's yaoi. - TJ_


End file.
